1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for damping shocks and vibrations of the type in which an elastic structure is formed by one or a number of wire-cable segments and in which fastening means are provided for placing the structure between two elements such as a support and a load. This structure can usefully be employed whenever it proves necessary to ensure that shocks and vibrations received by the support are not transmitted directly to the load. Noteworthy examples of application of the device include the suspension of elements of machines, of vehicles, of weapons systems and of spacecraft components supported by launchers which exhibit strong vibrations at the time of launching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Damping devices of this type are already known. Among the omnidirectional dampers can be mentioned those which have a single segment of helically wound multiple-strand wire cable in which each turn of the helix is imprisoned in diametrically opposite zones in bars which constitute the fastening means aforesaid. Damping is obtained by frictional contact of the strands of cable. Although this construction has proved satisfactory for damping shocks, it often fails to permit a sufficient reduction of vibrations over a broad frequency spectrum such as the 20 to 500 Hz frequency spectrum encountered in launchers.
In order to ensure sufficient damping of vibrations, it is possible to add an additional external damper. However, the extra weight and bulk represented by the additional damper often prove unacceptable.
The aim of the invention is to provide a damping device of the type which has been considered in the foregoing but which satisfies practical requirements more fully than devices known up to the present time, particularly insofar as it produces a high damping force over a broad range of frequencies and makes it possible to reduce the acoustic behavior without any appreciable increase in volume occupied.